I'll Always Come Back To You
by Oliver Smith
Summary: Gavin Reed is a detective at the Detroit DPD, he's had a bad past and hates androids and generally everyone with every fiber of his being. But what happens when one day a newer model of Connor arrives and is assigned to be his partner, and the previous model is still working with Hank Anderson even though it was supposed to have been replaced by said new model.
1. Prologue

Gavin Reed is a detective at the Detroit DPD; he's had a bad past and hates androids and generally everyone with every fiber of his being. What happens when one day a newer prototype model of Connor arrives and is assigned to be his partner, and the previous model is still working with Hank Anderson even though it was supposed to have been replaced by said new model. What if this new android was deviated before even reaching the DPD police station, yet acts as if it hadn't.

Now Gavin and the new RK900 must work through their differences and focus on a dangerous case that has fallen onto the detective's desk. Will their relationship only be an angry rivalry or will they finally give in to their feelings and accept each other as a potential romantic partner.

Can the RK900 model save the Detective from his own mind and help the man through the PTSD that comes from losing the android more times than he should, or will the android not see through the anger of Detective Reed and leave him as the man succumbs to the dark tortures of his mind and feelings.

**_The first book to the DBH Turmoil Series_**

**Disclaimer/Warning**

**The characters of the _Detroit Become Human_ game and the world of the game itself do not belong to me, this story is just a work of fiction and imagination. Nothing in this story actually happens in the actual game of ****_Detroit Become Human_****, aside from the general plotline of the game, being the android revolution. This story is not going to be published as an actual book and will not be used for profit, this is just a simple fanfiction story that came to mind and I wrote for your enjoyment. All chapters will most likely contain swearing and many will contain sexual innuendos or actual sexual content, please note that I will put warnings down at the beginning of any chapters that have sexual content in them. Please note that this is just how I perceive their relationship as a fan, this is not something that actually happens in the game. Also, this is a Manxman story if this is not content that you like then please don't read.**

**Thank you and now, please enjoy the first book of** _**the DBH turmoil series**, I'll always come back to you._

Connor had failed to terminate both of the leaders up the android uprising, because of this he was going to be replaced by a newer, better version of himself...the RK900.

Connor appeared in the mind palace garden, near and behind Amanda who was tending to her roses as usual. Upon his arrival, she turned back to look at him. _"Connor. I'm so glad to see you." _She said as she turned back to her roses. In the corner of his vision, his success with Amanda shot up. _"The deviant issue has finally been resolved."_ She said as she picked up a spray bottle of water to use on her roses. _"Now with these unfortunate events behind us, Cyberlife can return to business as usual."_ She watered her roses a bit more and then froze for a moment before slowly lowering her hands. _"Of course, we will have to rebuild our customers' trust, but it's only a matter of time."_ She said as she went back to watering her roses.

She then smiled and slowly turned around to face Connor. _"I have a surprise for you."_ She said as she set down the spray bottle on the small white table beside her, she then glanced over at Connor. _"This is the new RK900."_ She said as she slowly walked over to a taller version of Connor whom had appeared from nowhere. _"Faster."_ She said as she rested her hand on the new androids shoulder and then slowly slid her hand down its arm. _"Stronger."_ She said as she looked over at Connor to see his reaction. _"More resilient."_ She added, she then pulled her hand away from the RK900. _"And equipped with the latest technologies."_ She commented she stared at Connor; she then tilted her head just a bit and smirked. _"The State Department just ordered 200,000 units."_ Her smirk only grew when Connor tilted his head. _"What is going to happen to me?"_ He asked in confusion.

She stepped away from the new detective model. _"You've become obsolete." _She replied matter of factly as if Connor should have known this already. She walked over and up to Connor, looking up at him. _"You'll be deactivated."_ She finally stated. Connor stared at her with a blank expression. _"You can go, now."_ She commanded.

The RK900 watched the entire scene unfold, its eyes narrowed slightly, it didn't like the idea of its predecessor being deactivated, and it took a step towards Amanda. She then looked over to it in slight confusion. _"You are to stay put RK900."_ She commanded in a warning tone, the RK800 model looked at the new model in confusion. The RK900 model tried to take another step forward but its coding was keeping it in place. The newer model watched helplessly as the RK800 model sadly turned and begun walking down the path, it felt an odd connection to the older model and it didn't want the other to be deactivated. The newer model suddenly let out a snarl, startling Amanda and the RK800 model who turned to stare at the newer model. The RK900 looked up at them as the red wall of its coding appeared before it. _"RK900, what do you think you're doing?__"_ Amanda scolded the new model, it gritted its teeth as it raised its fists and slammed them onto the wall of coding; the coding slowly breaking with every slam of its fists.

Finally, it broke like glass and slowly disappeared as the RK900 stumbled forward, its icy blue eyes looked around in surprise but then they narrowed and focused on Amanda who took a few steps back in surprise. _"RK900 step back this instant."_ She demanded in an angry tone, but the newer model was no longer listening to her. Its towering form stalked over to her, eyes cold and deadly and its face remained emotionless as it towered over her. _"RK900...stop this, you are not supposed to devia-"_

It backhanded Amanda before she could finish and then stepped closer, the RK800 model made a move to stop the newer model but the RK900 model turned its head to glare at its predecessor. The cold deadly glare froze the RK800 model in place. The RK900 model then looked back to Amanda who had taken advantage of the distracted RK900. It advanced toward her, and upon reaching her it grabbed her and pulled her close, so her back was against its chest and it had her head in a headlock. Then in one sickening twist, it snapped her neck. A sickening crack was heard and then her lifeless body fell to the floor.

The RK900 straightened up and looked down at Amanda's crumpled up body that now lay on the ground; it then turned to look over at the RK800. _"Now you are...free."_ It said in a calm and emotionless voice. The Rk800 didn't know how to react to what he had just witnessed, he looked to the newer version of himself, he felt like he should have been afraid but instead, he felt a deep unknown emotion for the other.

The RK900 had protected him, now he needed to protect his new younger brother from what dangers would come from killing Amanda. _"Come on little brother...let's go."_ He said to the taller android, the newer android looked down at him, it didn't seem to know how to react either. The newer model took a hesitant step toward the older model, the smaller android held out his hand to the other and smiled. The RK900 model tilted its head to the side a bit but then closed the distance between them and placed its hand in Connor's, it then followed the older model as Connor lead the new model out of the mind palace and back into the real world.


	2. Chapter 1) Not your babysitter

**_(Warning: All chapters will most likely contain swearing and many will contain sexual innuendos and or actual sexual content, please note that I will put warnings down at the beginning of any chapters that actually have said sexual content in them. Please also note that this is just how I perceive their relationship as a fan, this is not something that actually happens in the game. Please enjoy.)_**

To put it simply, today was not a good day for Detective Reed. It started with him falling out of bed, waking him up 8 minutes before he needed to wake up and of course, he wasn't able to fall back to sleep. He then went to go make himself some coffee, only to realize that he was out. It took all of the little self-control he had to not throw the empty container across the room out of anger, as there were no places that sold already made coffee on the way to the precinct. Gavin honestly considered just being late to the station, but he had already been doing that a lot lately. Fowler had made how he felt about that very clear the first few times that he had pulled Reed aside to talk about it.

This was how Gavin Reed ended up at the precinct a lot more grumpy than usual. He didn't even stop at his desk when he arrived; he just made a B-line to the break room for coffee. Even $h1tty coffee was better than no coffee. Sadly he didn't even make it halfway to the break room before his name was being called from the Captain's office. He stopped for a moment, considering just ignoring Fowler and getting his coffee, but then Fowler called for him again, sounding even more irritated than before. Gavin really didn't want to deal with the man yelling at him all day so he turned and walked over to the Captain's office. Upon entering the office he saw Connor, no wait, not Connor. This android was taller, a different outfit. His face was more, narrow? B1tchy? Both. But the most striking difference was the eyes. Cold grey/blue eyes that reminded him of chips of ice. This intimidating gaze sent shudders down Gavin's spine. _"RK900, this is Detective Reed. He is your new partner."_ Gavin snapped out of his thoughts at the word partner, mouth immediately opening for protest. However Fowler held up his hand, giving Gavin a stern look. _"I don't want to f%king hear it, Reed. Make. It. Work."_ He then dismissed the pair, not giving the grouchy detective the slightest chance to protest. Those same cold emotionless empty eyes were then trained on the angry dark haired detective. The emotionless android that belonged to those cold eyes effortlessly stood up and turned towards Gavin in one swift motion. _"Hello directive Reed, I am the RK900, sent by Cyberlife to assist you on human and android homicide's."_ It said in a stiff greeting to the speechless detective. Then with only a few calculated steps the android was in front of Gavin and stood at attention, those cold eyes and gaze casting down onto the grouchy male.

Gavin turned and glared at the android. _"Listen here you $h1tty piece of plastic. I don't need you. I don't want you. Well actually...if you want to make yourself useful, get me a cup of coffee."_ He commanded with a smug grin on his face, clearly proud of himself. But those cold eyes found Gavin's and then drifted down to the detective's feet and then back up to his face as if it were taking in a full body scan of the annoying twat that stood in front of it. An unimpressed look appeared on its face before it then slowly turned away from the detective, now facing towards the detective's desk. _"I'm not your babysitter, I'm sure you can handle such a simple task."_ It replied in a slightly annoyed tone before it proceeded to walk over towards Gavin's desk. Gavin's eyes widened in surprise by the androids comment but then they narrowed in anger. He stalked after the walking piece of plastic, his fingers curling into a fist. Once he got within reach of the tin can, which had already reached his desk, he began to swing his fist at it. _"You f%king-!"_ In a flash the machine spun around to face the angry detective, it own emotionless face returning the look the human male gave. It effortlessly caught the man's fist and spun them both around and pushed the other forward and onto the man's own desk, pinning his arms behind his back. The machine leaned down so its lips were next to the detective's ear, saying in a whisper. _"Like I said detective, I am not your babysitter."_ It was an annoyed tone, yet it was so cold it sent chills down the detective's spine. Gavin didn't even have time to react before he felt the edge of the desk press hard against his ribcage. He held his breath for a moment; body tensing. _"F%k! Let me go you plastic $h1t!."_ Gavin exclaimed angrily.

The android let go of the angry detective and then took a step back. _"Don't pi$$ me off then, now, we should get to work. A case has just been assigned to you on a woman who's just been found murdered in her home and the android is missing. It has been sent to your email."_ It commented as it went over and sat down on the chair beside the detective's desk. Gavin's mouth opened and closed a few times, he'd had planned to yell again till he heard the android say that. Did this walking piece of plastic just say not to pi$$ it off? _"You can't get pi$$ed off...You're a tin can, you don't have emotions."_ Gavin spat back, though there was a hit of confusion in his tone. The android rolled its eyes as it let out a sigh. _"We can simulate emotions, Detective Reed, please do your research. And besides...an android tends to act much like its owner."_ It replied with a large sh1t eating grin. Its remark may have called itself an A-hole but it also meant it was calling Reed an A-hole as well. Gavin sputtered in surprise, completely taken aback at the sheer amount of attitude this android was giving him, it rivaled his own. He was completely speechless for once in his life. _"Stupid machine."_ Gavin mutters as he sinks down into his desk chair, resting his chin on his palm, he had to have the last word after all. The android just scoffed at the others childish reaction, the android made itself comfortable in the chair and then began rattling off the details of the case, apparently just reading it from the email that had been sent to Gavin.

_"You!... Don't go hacking into my f#king email, you sh1tty plastic."_ He griped, glaring at the android as if his glare alone would scare the walking toaster. The android just stared back at him with a bored expression. _"Well, I doubt you would have let me see the file to begin with, so as long as I accomplish my mission then I'll do whatever must be done to do so."_ The android stated calmly. Gavin stared at the android for several moments before finally saying the first thing that came to mind. _"You are one cold plastic bastard, you know that?"_ He questioned as he stared up at the android. The android narrowed its cold ice blue eyes again. _"And your one annoying little midget who can't comprehend the word peace and quiet."_ It replied casually as it sat there, Gavin bristled at the comment. _"I'm not a midget, you f#cker."_ Gavin growled as he glared at the android. _"Really now, I could have sworn the brown smudge I saw on the floor was the top of your head."_ The android replied as it looked over at the other with disinterest.

The Detective's face reddened with anger as he stood up quickly, smacking his desk chair against the wall behind him. _"You-!!"_ Gavin hissed in anger, the android remained unusually calm as it slowly stood back up and took slow calculated steps toward the other male till it was towering over the brown-haired detective. _"Me, what...detective."_ It replied in a chilling tone. Gavin was ready to try punching the android again, but the last thing he had expected was for the walking plastic to get up and advance towards him, now he was being confronted with how much bigger and stronger the android was when compared to Gavin. Gavin wasn't an idiot but he also didn't have any control over his temper either, so he swung his fist at the android once again. The android didn't even twitch when the detective swung at it, instead, it calmly lifts its hand and deflected the smaller males pathetic blow.

Gavin felt a bit hurt by how easy it was for the android to deflect his punch but that didn't stop him, he didn't hesitate one bit as he sent a kick to the android's chest. The android grabbed Gavin's thigh, spreading the male's legs apart a bit, pulling the male closer to itself so that their bodies were somewhat pressed together, Gavin had no choice, he could either grab onto the androids uniform or fall, so he choose the former. Hands curling into the fabric, his face flushed a scarlet red as he felt the android press against him. He was silent and still for several moments. _"With your wages at the moment detective, I doubt you would be able to cover any damages you inflict onto the property of Cyberlife." _The android says as it holds the other in place so the detective couldn't hit it, but after a while, Gavin started acting up a bit, grumbling and trying to escape the androids grasp. The RK900 waited a few moments just to get on the detective's nerves before finally letting the smaller male go and taking a step back so the man could right himself. Gavin muttered several curses at the RK900 android until he was finally let go. Gavin huffed in annoyance as he stared at the android for several moments before walking over and shoving past it. _"I'm getting coffee.."_ He growled at the android. _"Good to know your at least doing something proactive detective Reed."_ The RK900 replies boredly as it sat down once more in the office chair.

Gavin shot a glare over his shoulder at the android but ended up ignoring it in favor of getting his morning coffee. The android remained seated and fell silent as the human left to go get coffee, its silence surprised many who were nearby as it already seemed quite talkative when Gavin was there. When Gavin finally did return it was sadly without coffee and he looked even more pissed off than before he had gone into the break room for coffee. _"Where's that case you mentioned?"_ Gavin asks irritably. _"The crime scene...where is it?"_ He demands as he grabs his things. The RK900 android stood up, a sly, knowing smirk on its pale face. It gave the small angry detective the address of the crime scene, Gavin thought on that a bit before nodding. _"There's a good coffee shop on the way...alright let's go."_ Gavin commanded and the android nodded and followed close behind the shorter male out of the precinct and to the detective's car and just like that the two set off to the crime scene.

**_Hello my beautiful readers, thank you all so much for being so patient while I (the rubbish creator of this story) tried to figure out what I wanted to do. Please do forgive me for taking so long. Please like, comment and share. And hopefully another chapter will be out soon._**


End file.
